Life in High School Hell
by chiaki-sama
Summary: I suck at writing summaries...
1. Chapter 1

This is a different version of Naruto… Well, I hope you'll enjoy it… I worked hard for this

------------------------------------------------------------

**Life in High school Hell**

**Characters: People in Naruto**

**Hinata and Sakura are kinda best friends in here, I hope you'll like it...**

------------------------------------------------------------

To continue the middle school, she finally reached the final level.

It was the first day of school; Sakura's alarm clock was ringing. Sakura woke up and turned her alarm clock off. She stood up and grabbed her robe. She went into the bathroom… After 7 minutes she was finished bathing.

She opened her large brown cabinet and grabbed her green school uniform. 'Huh, first day of classes.' She sighed. She grabbed her forehead protector and tied it around her pink hair. She was not sure of it though, she hated it… she tried a new hair style, she made her forehead protector as a headband… 'There perfect' she said as her long pink hair was swaying. 'I need to look good at first day of school to be sure…' she thought. She looked for her socks… at last she found it hiding under her dresses, she wore it and grabbed her black leather shoes, to be sure…

She went downstairs and ate breakfast… She was finally finish and ready for school… She kissed her mother goodbye and left. She was running fast because she thought that she was late… She finally arrived in school and she wasn't late either…she was early! Sakura suddenly saw Hinata walking at the streets, well, going to school of course. 'Oh, good morning Hinata-chan' Sakura greeted politely and smiled. 'Uh... g-good morning too S-Sakura-chan' Hinata greeted back.

They joined the crowd of people looking for their respective classes. She was looking for her name. 'Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sa- oh there's my name, I'm in class A. Got it, hmmm… Hinata-chan must be in- we're classmates!' Sakura gasped with excitement. 'HINATA! We're classmates!' Sakura rejoiced and Hinata just smiled. They we're two of the outstanding students. That's why they're in class A (in our school, mostly smart people enter in class A).

Ino passed by. Well she's one of the popular people in school. But she's in class B, they're classmates with Naruto Uzumaki, the less popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha is in class B too, Naruto's rival, the most popular kid in school… He's well known when he still entered in elementary, or kindergarten. Girls are drooling over him. Okay, enough with that, let's get to the story.

As Sakura walked near the school corridors, she saw Ino pass by. _'Tch that Ino, she pisses me of every time I see that face, it's like I'm in hell. That witch!!!' _Sakura thought in her mind. 'Oh Sakura, you've grown especially that forehead of yours' Ino said with sarcasm. Sakura exploded and words burst into her mouth. 'Shut up Ino-pig just because you're classmates with Sasuke-kun doesn't mean that you're better than me!!!' Sakura yelled wit anger. A voice said 'come on, Ino, we'll be late'. 'Ah, Shikamaru!' Ino gasped and saw Shikamaru. 'Oi, oi, stop fighting you two.' He said with his eyebrows raised. 'Shut up! We're in a private girl's conversation here!' Sakura clamored. _'This is why women are troublesome'_ He exclaimed in his mind. The first bell rang. 'Hn, good thing the bell rang Ino! Or else you'll taste hell!' Sakura exploded even more. 'Hn, bye bye forehead girl.' Ino insulted. Sakura exploded like a volcano. 'Um…S-Sakura- san, we're already late' Hinata which popped out of nowhere told Sakura. 'Um… sure, ok.' Sakura answered carrying her anger with Ino inside the class.

The classroom was noisy because their homeroom teacher was late. Suddenly the teacher popped out of nowhere. 'Good morning class, sorry, I met some old woman and helped her cross the road' The sensei said. 'Liar!!!' yelled everyone in the classroom who was angry with the late teacher. 'Okay class, my name is Hatake Kakashi-sensei, nice to meet you.' Kakashi said, but he was still lying about the nice to meet you greeting. 'Ok, I Kakashi will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year.' He said. _'I'm wasting my time in here, I need to read my new volume of Icha-icha paradise'_ He clamored in his mind.

When it was the last period, everyone got excited to go home than to be stuck with their liar-homeroom teacher Kakashi. Hinata and Sakura met at the main gate. Sakura saw Sasuke pass by in front of her. _'OMG! Sasuke-kun… he looks so-so so dreamy'_ She was beginning to mutter in his mind…_'Is this a dream, he passed by in front of us… w-wait inner me what are you thinking?! I should be thinking about the pop quiz sensei is gonna give us tomorrow…'_ Sasuke glared at Sakura with angry sharp eyes for a second…_'God! His eyes dazzles like sunshine…He glared at me, am I dreaming?'_ Sakura muttered again. Hinata looked at Sakura's face and noticed a little crimson on her cheeks…

'Uh…is something wrong Sakura-chan?' The concerned friend asked Sakura. 'Um, no not at all' Sakura answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The next day**_

Sakura was inside the female rest room and brushed her hair. When she finished brushing her hair, Ino went inside the female rest room. She took a comb out of her navy blue bag. 'Nice to see you in here forehead' She insulted Sakura…'Grrr… shut up pig!!!' Her head exploded. Ino and Sakura stared at each other, like a staring contest or something like that.

Ino took some powder from her bag and sprinkled some on Sakura's eyes. 'Owww!!!' Sakura screamed as pain was flowing inside her eyes. She exploded even more and wanted to wrestle Ino. Luckily, the bell rang… 'You're saved by the bell Ino but next time you'll never get out of this!!!' Sakura begin to clamor inside the female rest room, but Ino was already gone a couple of minutes ago. "Eh? Oh, curse you INO!!!!!!' Sakura yelled. 'Oh, I forgot, I'm LATE!!!' She screamed as she was going to her class room.

When she reached her class room, she saw that the lesson has already started. _'Damn I'm dead when Kakashi-sensei finds out I'm late'_ She thought. 'You're late Sakura' Kakashi had already noticed her. _'Damn, he already noticed me!!!'_ Her mind screamed with nervousness. 'U-um… sorry, Kakashi-sensei.' She asked forgiveness from Kakashi.

'It's okay, not a problem…' Kakashi accepted Sakura's apology.

'come on in now' Kakashi ordered/commanded Sakura. As she walked in, she saw a dolt sitting next to her seat, that dolt was Sasuke. He was transferred in class A because there were problems among the principles of the school. _'It's Sa-su-ke-kun. Yes!!! Love prevails!!!'_ She's beginning to scream inside her mind.'Sensei, what's Sasuke doing here?' I pointed at Sasuke… 'Oh, Sasuke, there were problems that you don't need to know, the class says B but the teacher says Kakashi Hatake but I'm in-charge in class A so Hokage-sama decided he's under me' Kakashi explained to Sakura. 'Oh, okay…' Sakura thought of it for a second…

'Um, excuse me Uchiha-san, um… can you move a little?' Sakura asked Sasuke so Sakura can pass by. Sasuke moved but glared Sakura in a devilish kinda way… Finally it was eighth period and class was over. Sakura grabbed her cherry colored handbag and waited for Hinata in the main gate.

Hinata came and showed up... 'At last you're here Hinata-chan' Sakura said to Hinata...

'Um... s-sorry Sakura' Hinata told Sakura...

'Come on now, you don't need to ask for apology... Sakura grabbed Hinata's hands...

'Um- where are we going?' Hinata asked Sakura in gentle voice...

'We will go shopping remember?' Sakura reminded Hinata... 'Hm... Hinata, we're going to find something cute for you...' Sakura told Hinata. 'Um, what for?' Hinata asked and she was confused... 'Nothing, I wanna go shopping with you once in a while' Sakura told and smiled at Hinata. Soon night fell...

'(Yawn) I'm home' Sakura greeted as she was going inside her room, she took a shower and tucked herslf in bed and took a good night sleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, for writing a weird story but the second chapter will be longer I promise!!! Pls. write reviews!!!**

**Thank you for reading this story...**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD……**


	2. Hinata faints in front of Naruto

This is a different version of Naruto… Well, I hope you'll enjoy it…

Pair ups… hmmm… pair ups… you'll know it it's pretty obvious really…

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Hinata faints in front of Konoha's loudmouth Naruto!!!**

So this is what really happened, Hinata was announced to the principal's (it's really the hokage) office to fetch some documents to give to Kakashi. She knocked at the office's door and the random principal stood up to open the door. Hinata was surprised with the amount of countless papers on top of the principal's desk and everywhere!!! 'Sorry, Hyuuga Hinata, now's not the perfect time for this, I'll just call you back later…' The random principal said with a frown on her face and a cranky unruly voice… errm; I mean tone… jieah whatever…

As Hinata left the office, she directly went back into the classroom, but instead, she entered in a different classroom… 'Sorry, s-sensei the principal-sama told me that now's not the best time' Hinata bowed and explained… but when she shook her head, she saw that she was in a different classroom…

She looked at the class and saw Naruto seated at the very first line… 'Eh? Hinata-chan? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a different classroom?' Naruto asked curiously. Hinata blushed, her face was all crimson and it was hot, drops of sweat fell down her soft skin… 'Um… s-sorry…' Hinata exclaimed and bowed again.

'Why was she in a hurry?' Naruto asked with curiosity to his seatmate _Ino_. 'Hey, isn't she one of Sakura's shy going friends?' Ino asked Naruto as Naruto was still overwhelmed…

While Hinata was walking towards her classroom she still wore the crimson blush when she saw Naruto… Her heart began beating very very fast… She felt nervous as she was going inside her class room… finally he reached her destination (classroom). To make sure, she first checked her classmates and the sensei, it was the true ones… 'Uh, sensei, principal-sama said that she will just call me to get it later, um she's a _little bit_ busy.' Hinata explained but still wore the blush before…

'Okay, thank you. You may take a sit down now.' The sensei insisted.

She sat down beside Sakura (her seatmate/best friend too) Hinata still remembered the incident a while ago (you know with Naruto…). Sakura noticed that Hinata was pale and all crimson and stuff… 'Are you okay Hinata?' Sakura concernedly asked Hinata. Hinata was just smiling at Sakura and never buffed a word…

'_I knew it that something was wrong with Hinata, something fishy… or maybe she is in love…'_ Sakura thought of it thoroughly. She nodded her head _'Yes, yes, indeed Hinata is inlove and I can't wait to know who that boy is'_ Sakura thought of it again… 'Jeez, that guy's lucky to have Hinata as a girlfriend' She whispered in a very low pitch…

'_I know I'll spy every move she does but how, she'll easily notice me with her freaky, cool, demonic instincts.'_ She was still thinking of a plan to know who Hinata was drooling over.

Sakura stopped thinking and stole an eye over Sasuke for a second… her face wore a pale pink blush… and we already know that she was drooling a lot on Sasuke…

After eight periods of boringness, at last the class was finish… 'Remember the three pop quizzes I'm gonna give you tomorrow.' Sensei reminded his students. Sakura wasn't paying attention because she was looking at Sasuke's black sharp sexy eyes… _'Why am I drooling over him?'_ Sakura thought. Later fan girls circled Sasuke and annoying him. 'Can I walk you home Sasuke-sama?!' some random girl asked Sasuke. This made Sakura's head explode. Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to them at all; he was all annoyed and stood up. 'Move' he said rudely to the fangirls who were annoying him… 'He's so cool!!!' The fangirls drew hearts on their eyes.

This made Sakura leave the room over crowded with Sasuke obsessed fans. Sakura was so angry but didn't mind it… Sakura dropped her cherry pen and didn't notice it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back, when she looked back her face turned crimson. It was Sasuke who tapped her shoulder. 'Here…' Sasuke handed the pen to Sakura. The fangirls glared in a devilish kind of way, Sakura can feel the wrath bubbling around her, and she just didn't mind the fangirls who has wrath over her…

'_Sasuke actually touched me, and not just that, our fingers touched each other when he handed me my pen.'_ She thought and smiled.

Over thinking of Sasuke, she forgot her blue haired friend. She came back in the classroom… Hinata wasn't there, she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back it was Hinata… 'U-um… S-sorry Sakura-chan, I've made you wait.' Hinata apologized to Sakura. 'No, it should be me who's sorry… I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I forgot you…' Sakura apologized back… Hinata only smiled…

'Say Hinata, who is the lucky guy?' Sakura surprisingly asked Hinata. Hinata turned crimson. 'Uh, um… Sakura-chan wh-what are you t-talking about?' Hinata asked and turned red. 'Tell me Hinata, I can keep a secret, please…' Sakura begged Hinata. 'Um it's um… N-naruto-k-kun' Hinata turned all red and shook… Sakura's face was filled with enthusiasm… 'I'm happy for you Hinata! Okay, I'll help you out…' Sakura exclaimed with excitement on her face.

'Um, it's n-n-not a matter to---'

Sakura covered Hinata's mouth… 'Stop being shy, add more sexiness in you, and besides, don't hide you cute face' Sakura tucked Hinata's dark blue bangs at the side of her face… 'There, you look much better' Sakura smiled at Hinata and Hinata blushed… 'Thank you Sakura-chan' Hinata thanked Sakura and smiled… 'Don't worry I'm always right here to help you with your love life Hinata-chan' Sakura slipped her fingers on Hinata's long dark blue hair… 'You have an elegant beauty Hinata and you shouldn't hide it and don't be shy… I know that Naruto will also like you for who you are… anyway I never thought that someone was crushing on a loudmouth anyway….' Hinata stared at Sakura, 'that was just a joke' Sakura said and they both giggled…

They walked home together… They reached Hyuuga estate 'Bye Hinata-chan' Sakura greeted her sweet friend goodbye…

'Well, it's only me walking alone in this street' Sakura told herself and… She felt cold wind and blood flowing inside her body… 'Be strong Sakura, be strong…' she thought herself as she was walking toward home.

When she reached home, she ran upstairs to her room… she answered her homework and studied for the pop quiz, but she can't concentrate because she was thinking of Sasuke. She doesn't want Sasuke to notice that Sakura was drooling over him of course…

After a couple of minutes, Sakura fell asleep on her desk with books on top…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Day**_

Sakura walked through the corridors and Ino passed by annoying her… 'Forehead, it's unfair that Sasuke-kun is in your class!!!' Ino was yelling in front of Sakura, she didn't mind and didn't pay attention either.. Fan dudes were circling at Ino and Sakura. Ino got angry and left. Well, Sakura isn't noticed in school, Ino is… Boys were drooling over Ino. Well, the first alarm bell rang (only an alarm). Hinata was walking near Sakura…

'Um, you're just there Sakura-chan' Hinata smiled at her…

'I was bewitched over that blondie… INO!!! She's depraved! She's treating us like posts as if we don't have life just standing there in the middle of nowhere' She was beginning to mutter…

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura noticed that Hinata looked pale… 'Is something wrong? You look pale today Hinata…' The worried friend asked the poor Hinata.

'Um nothing' Hinata answered thinking of Naruto…

'Are you thinking of Naruto aren't you?' Sakura asked Hinata with her right eyebrow raised.

'Oh yeah, I forgot Hinata, here I examined all the data on our project and I want you to finish this, can you Hinata-chan?' Sakura asked Hinata nicely 'Okay' she answered and smiled… 'Ok, I'm in a hurry so I'll leave you here Hinata-chan, bye!!!' Sakura waved her hand...

The bell rang and Hinata was running fast because she thought she's late for class. Naruto was running in front of her too, but even Hinata was madly inlove with Naruto, she didn't notice him because she was nervous. All of a sudden she got loose of her blue folder…

Papers scattered on the ground and Hinata fell… 'Ah!' she stumbled down the ground. Naruto saw Hinata lying on the ground with papers scattered on the floor. 'Hinata-chan, are you okay?' Naruto asked Hinata and handed her the papers. He gave Hinata a hand and pulled her hand gently. 'Um...th-thank y-you N-Naruto-k-k-kun' Hinata turned crimson. 'Are you okay Hinata-chan? You look pale…' Naruto asked Hinata worriedly. 'Hey, Hinata-chan, I realized just now that you're so pretty, even prettier than Sakura' Naruto said and wore a little blush. All of a sudden, Hinata fainted. 'Wah! Hinata told me that she was okay, but she wasn't' Naruto carried Hinata and took her in the infirmary. 'Hmm… fainted again. What happened to her? Anyway she's your girlfriend.' The nurse said. 'Wha-?! We don't have any relationships really!!!' Naruto clamored.

Hinata opened her eyes and she saw blurry figures, then it was okay. When she woke up, she first saw Naruto. She turned crimson again. 'U-um… N-Naruto-kun' she said. 'Oh, you're awake Hinata-chan' Naruto said.

It was finally the last period. 'Um…N-Naruto-kun, th-thank you for…uh, going with me to the infirmary.' Hinata said and blushed. Gently, Naruto held Hinata's hand. Hinata can feel her heart beating. '_I should not act a klutz in front of Naruto-kun!'_ She thought. Then they finally reach the main gate of the school. 'Bye Hinata-chan' Naruto said. 'Hinata, what did I see there?' Sakura asked with her eyebrow raised. 'Um… n-nothing' Hinata answered. 'U-um, Neji-niisan is waiting for me out side bye Sakura-chan' Hinata greeted Sakura good bye and left.

Sakura went home. 'I'm home!' She greeted. She directly went inside her room and did her homework. 'I'm sooooooooooo bored!!!' She exclaimed inside her room. 'And (yawn) sleepy' She added, she finally fell asleep on her desk… Her mom entered in her room and saw Sakura sleeping on the desk, she went towards Sakura and kissed her head. 'She's tired' She said gently and went outside. 'Good night and sweet dreams' She gently closed the door…

---------------------------------------------------------

**There ended the second chapter… there will b more chapters more to come! Pls. read and enjoy!!!**


End file.
